1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby carriage folding mechanism for a baby carriage foldable in three and, more particularly, to a baby carriage folding mechanism mounted on the handle of a folding baby carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various folding baby carriages for carrying a baby when taking the baby outdoors for walking or shopping have been proposed. When necessary, the folding baby carriages are folded for easy storage and carrying.
When folding the folding baby carriage in a compact package, the user holding the opposite ends of a handle or armrests needs to fold the baby carriage or the user holding a middle part of the handle needs to tilt the baby carriage so that one side of the baby carriage is folded onto the other side of the same by gravity, after folding a seat flat.
Accordingly, the user needs to change the position of the hands on the handle when folding the baby carriage by hand, and the user needs to use both hands for folding the baby carriage. Therefore, it is difficult for the user holding a baby in the user's arms to fold the baby carriage. When applying gravity to fold the baby carriage, the baby carriage needs an increased number of joints and the like to reduce resistance against the movement of parts when folding the baby carriage. Those joints reduce the rigidity of the body of the baby carriage and make it difficult to transmit the sensation of operations and locking of parts to the user.